


Shield and Flame

by Adashi_Smith



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashi_Smith/pseuds/Adashi_Smith
Summary: This is just a fanfic to help me cope with Endgame(Title is WIP)





	Shield and Flame

-Stark Tower-  
"Good morning Stark," Bruce said as he walked into the living room.

"Morning Bruce," Tony replied, "sleep well?"

"Not really, I kept waking up to some weird alarm," Bruce scratched his head.

"Now that you mentioned it JARVIS did sense some strange anomalies during the night," Tony stated. Just then Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, and Carol all walked into the living room as JARVIS appeared.

"Good morning everyone," JARVIS said.

"Morning JARVIS," Steve and Natasha said.

"Mr. Stark you have a call," JARVIS stated, "it is from caller ID: Peter 'My Son' Parker." Everyone tried to suppress their laughter, except Wanda and Natasha snorting, as Tony glared at JARVIS.

"Alright just put the kid on," Tony demanded. JARVIS went quiet as Peter's voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Stark! Hey," Peter said, "H-how have you been."

"Drop the formalities kid," Tony said, "why are you calling this early in the morning."

"W-well have you looked outside recently," Peter said, "there's like this giant hole in the sky, and there are things falling out an-and oh sho-," and the call cut off as there was a crashing sound.

Tony suddenly became frantic, "kid... KID! PETER! ANSWER ME!" Tony started running towards JARVIS and jumped, but was stopped in midair.

"Tony that's enough," Natasha told him, "Peter will be okay. Trust me."

"In the meantime, we need to check out that portal Peter told us about," Steve said, "I'll go get Sam and Bucky." Just then the window closest to shattered as a bird flew through and crashed into Steve. Steve fell over with a 'THUD' and the others got into defensive positions. Soon after the floor shook as a crashing sound rang out.

"JARVIS WHAT WAS THAT," Tony screamed.

"It appears two unknown organisms have crashed into the garage," JARVIS answered, "one is a large black ooze monster and the other appears to be a demon."

"So these aren't human?" Carol asked.

"Not exactly," JARVIS answered, "they both seem to be half human or something of the like."

"Just suit up everyone," Tony said, "JARVIS please find out how that bird crashed through 6-inch thick glass."

"Will do sir," JARVIS answered. Everyone grabbed their equipment and headed for the garage.


End file.
